I Love You' Shino Lemon
by kItonA-XD
Summary: hey people this is my first try at a lemon and I thought i do a Shino one because he needs some LOVE. please tell me what you think by REVIEWING thanks


Shino Lemon – I Love You

You ran through the forest as fast as you could. 'This is just great I'm going to be late, I hope he waits for me.' When you finally got there you were glad to find that he still there. "Hey Shino, sorry that I'm late I had an errand to run." He nodded in reply and stood up. At first you thought that he would just walk straight past but he grabbed your hand softly causing you to blush a little bit. You happily lace your fingers with his and began to follow him wherever he leading you, it seemed to be in the general direction of his house. The two of you had been dating now for about 3 months and you had only been in house once were the two of you shared your first kiss. You began to get excited thinking that maybe he wanted to take your relationship to the next level, a more intimate level.  
One in the house he led you over to the sofa and began to kiss you softly like he always did. However this time you felt him run his tong over you're lips asking for entrance. You granted him entrance happily and moan slightly as his toung rubbed at the top of your mouth. Your tong met his in a heated battle of which he won and pushed his tong into your mouth surprisingly gently. You wrapped your arms around his chest as he leaned on top of you causing your back to arch slightly. He slid his arm under your leg and picked you up bridal style, where he carried you to his room and laid you down on his bed. He positioned himself in between your legs and continued to kiss you.

He ran his fingers under you top and proceeded to lift your top over your head. He detached his mouth from yours and began to leave a trail of light kisses down your neck all the way down to your navel and back up again. He reached around your back and unclasped your bra. After letting it fall to the ground you removed his jacket, top and glasses to reveal his beautiful brown eyes.

Once all the clothing was out of the way he made his way slowly down your burning body making sure to get everywhere he possible could. He lifted one of your legs up and kissed just under your knee before putting it over your shoulder along with the other one. He lowered his head until he became face to face with your most intimate area, this caused you to blush madly and try to close your legs. He held them open however, and smiled at you. He lowered his head the rest at the way and gently ran his tong over your clitoris. Your gasp of surprise quickly turned into a moan when he repeated this a couple of times. After a few more licks he opened your legs a little wider and stuck his tong as far into you as he could. You're back arched and you gripped onto the sofa, screamed in silent pleaser as you came into his mouth.

He cleaned you up with his tong and crawled back up to you so you were face to face. "Are you ready?" He asked gently. You barley even registered what he said but eventually opened you eyes and looked into his. You nodded. He pushed into you as gently as he could so he wouldn't hurt you more than necessary. You gripped his arms tightly and closed your eyes tightly. A couple of minutes later you pain started to subside so you moved your hips into his a little more to test and see what it would feel like. It was still a little bit painful that however, was soon forgotten as he started moving slowly and a wave of pleasure washed over you.

He started to speed up and you started to meet his thrusts as you moan started to escalate, as did his breathing. You could feel that you were both nearly there and you just couldn't take it any longer. You came with a scream of his name, one of which seamed to trigger his release.

A couple of minutes later he pulled out of you and fell to the side of you. When you looked up at the sealing all you could see were fireflies. They looked like starts until they started moving and formed three little words.

'I Love You'


End file.
